Attempts have been made to provide devices that will incorporate more than on fishing implement into a single structure. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182. This device is a fishing box or tackle box. The device includes a seat, life preserver, fishing rod carrier, cooler, lid table tray, a flipout side table, a ruler for measuring the lengths of fish, a fish net holder, a towel rack and an accessory attachments for supporting an accessory such as a portable radio. Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170. This device is a combination tackle box, bait holder, cooler and seat. This arrangement includes a generally cubical shaped insulated cooler with a plurality of latch means for securing thereto a combination of tackle box, bait well and seat means on the upper portion thereof and means for maintaining perishable bait.
Both these arrangements have realized some success.
Although these devices have a number of fishing implements some of which are common to both devices there is another concern. These devices still do not address what some fishermen believed to be the most pressing concern that is to have all the most necessary fishing implements in a single apparatus. There remains a need for such a device.